Teroare-UWUC Conflict
The Teroare-UWUC conflict is often described as a mass murder of the now endangered species of aliens known as the Teroare by the UWUC. Although the war started in 3513, the conflict began four years before. In 3509 UWUC pressured the Teroare home planet of Kiruna to accept Sigma's partial rule over it. Many other planets had already accepted. In response, Kiruna announced UWUC unfit to rule the galaxy and declared it power-hungry and corrupt. Nearly all of the Teroare population agreed, and not just those who lived on Sigma. When UWUC increased pressure in 3511, Kiruna responded by spreading more anti-UWUC policies, and even a little propaganda. By early 3513, one in ten thousand Kirunians supported UWUC. UWUC applied more pressure, and sent a small threat to take military action if Kiruna failed to join by the end of the year. The Kirunian government seemed to explode with rage. In March of 3513, Kiruna declared war on UWUC. UWUC officials were surprised that such a small threat would start such a huge conflict. Even more surprising, no planet aided either side in the war. Formally, Varsia, too, should have declared war and allied with Sigma. But that didn't happen. Same with Weavon and the Fandors. UWUC underestimated the power of Kiruna's Royal Armada, a gigantic fleet of powerful ships. At the beginning of the war, UWUC took extreme losses and it was questioned if, perhaps, UWUC would actually be defeated. Kiruna defeated UWUC forces for more than seven years (3521), until the war reached a deadly stalemate. The two forces were deadlocked in a region now called the Thule Debris field, named after the close proximity of the battlefield and the microplanet of Thule. The stalemate suddenly ended in 3529 when Kiruna retreated from the battlefield and sent all forces to guard their planet. UWUC immediately compiled a gigantic spearhead assault force to finally crush the Teroare military. This assault lasted for six more years, and the Royal Armada was finally destroyed by 3535. Now came a very brutal decision. A land invasion of Kiruna would result in a massacre of UWUC forces. Sixteen billion Teroare lived on the planet, and almost all would take up arms and fight to the death. So, UWUC brought in its most powerful weapon, simply named the Probe. After another spearheaded assault to clear Kiruna of large anti-air guns, Kiruna was probed by an UWUC ship, and the planet violently exploded soon afterward. Anyone on Kiruna was killed instantly. Notable Battles *Operation Overlord Effect Not including the probing of Kiruna, the Royal Army and UWUC both sustained billions of casualties. An extreme hatred of UWUC is common among many of the Teroare survivors, which, right after the probing, numbered less than forty thousand, 90% of them living on New Exford. Teroare who join UWUC, like Jairus Cavaco, are hated among other Teroare, for joining UWUC is like betraying their whole race and heritage. Yet strangely, many Teroare joined the ranks of UWUC, some hoping to eventually gain enough power and influence to stop UWUC from obliterating another planet. However, a secret UWUC pact has restricted any Teroare from acheiving a rank higher than that of Lieutenant Colonel. In 3550, UWUC once again pressured a planet to accept partial Sigma rule. But this time it was for New Exford. Normally a war would have broken out, but following the events of the Teroare-UWUC conflict, Exfordians accepted the rule. Category:War